


Wings

by ZiallsLoveChild



Series: Destiel One Shots Fluffy and Smutty [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallsLoveChild/pseuds/ZiallsLoveChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean sees Castiel's wings during a fight he learns that he has a wing kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

Dean ran his fingers through his hair as he sat on the motel bed in some town he wasn’t bothered to remember. He groaned in frustration and laid back on the bed. It’s a Saturday night and he’s usually would be at a bar hooking up with some easy slut. Dean grabbed a pillow and covered his face. He couldn’t get Castiel’s face and wings out his head.  
*Flash Back*  
Angels and demons fighting all over the place. For one reason. One child. A little girl who couldn’t be more than five years old. She had red curly hair and reminded Dean of Claudia from Interview with a Vampire. Apparently she could predict the future and change it. As the fight went on Dean got thrown across the room. Castiel came do Dean’s side as always. As he helped Dean up he was hit with one of those Angel knives. His wings came out. They were beautiful. He saw more of his wings than before. Last time he just got a glimpse and shadowy type. This time he got to see them up close. They were magnificent.

*End of Flash Back*  
As Dean sat up his thoughts kept going to a certain angel. “Dean.” a deep voice said. Dean jumped in the air and looked behind him and saw Castiel. “Damn, Cas you scared the shit out of me.” Dean said. “Sorry.” Castiel said. After that it got awkward, neither of them knowing what to say. Dean looked Castiel over. He had on usual trench coat, a blue shirt and some black pants. He wanted to stare but, he let his eyes linger on a few certain spots a bit longer. After a second he looked up at Castiel and decided he might as well say something.  
“Your wings are beautiful.” Dean says in such a loving tone that you usually wouldn’t hear from him. Castiel had a smile on his face which you never see. “Thank you.” Castiel says biting his lip. Dean gets up and walks until he’s in front of Cas. “Can I see them.. again?” he asked. He wasn’t sure how Castiel would react he just hope he wouldn’t kill him. “You want to?” Castiel asks in a very surprised tone. Dean nods not wanting to talk. “Ok. Step back.” Cas says as he takes off the coat then his shirt. Dean couldn’t help but stare at his abs. After a minute he looked back into Castiel’s eyes  
Castiel closed his eyes and relaxed. A minute later his beautiful wings were out. Castiel opens his eyes to find Dean’s mouth agape. “Wow!” is all Dean can say. He slowly steps towards Castiel making sure he doesn’t mind. When he notices Cas doesn’t move he steps closer. Once he is right in front of Cas he slowly extends his arm so he can touch the wing. Cas lets him. As Dean’s hand makes contact Cas closes his eyes. “So soft. So perfect.” Dean says out loud without noticing.  
Dean messes with Castiel’s wings for a few minutes. When he looks at Cas’ face he is surprised to see it so red. He smirks and strokes the wings where they seem to come out the most on his back. His eyes brighten when he hears him gasp. Dean looks down and sees a buldge in Castiel’s pants that matches his own. He pulls Cas towards him and makes him look. As Cas looks at him Dean brings Cas’s head down and kisses him.  
They kiss as if their lives depend on it. Dean pulls Cas closer and grind their hips together. He smiles when he gets a moan from Cas. Dean uses that to put his tongue in Castiel’s mouth. Their tongues fight for dominance but, Dean’s wins. Castiel takes his hand and runs it over Dean’s shirt. Dean runs his over Castiel’s back towards his ass. As the kiss more passionate and heated Dean some how loses his shirt. They are walking backwards to the bed. “Do you want this?” Dean asks Cas giving him time to say no. “Yes, I’m in love with you!” Cas replies. “I love you to.” Dean says.  
Dean is on top of Cas. He is kissing down Cas’s jaw and neck. He runs his runs his teeth over Castiel’s sweet spot making him arch his back. Dean suck on it driving Cas mad. After leaving a huge hickey he kisses down Cas’s check and sucks on his nipples. He then continues to Castiel’s pants and takes them off with his mouth. After kissing over Cas’s buldge Cas’s pulls him up and kisses him hard. Cas then starts taking Dean’s pants off a quick as he can. After Dean’s pants are gone Dean take control again. He pulls both of their boxers off at once. He kisses down Castiel’s chest and then gets on his knees. He teases Cas by licking his dick lightly. Cas is moaning and Dean loves the sound. After he thinks Cas has had enough he takes him in his mouth and sucks lightly. Castiel’s head falls back and he starts moaning. “Dean!” he starts chanting lake a prayer.  
Dean could tell Castiel was close when he started to thrust forward. He lets him taking all of him in. “Dean!” Castiel moans as he cums in Dean’s mouth. Dean swallows and gets up. He gets up and and kisses Cas and climbs on top of him. They start kissing. “I want you.” Dean tells Cas and bite his ear lobs very gently. He get a moan. “I’m yours! Need you so bad!” Dean nods and kisses him. As they kiss Dean finds the lube and prepares Cas. “Got to find the condoms.” Dean says after breaking the kiss. “Don’t need them.” Cas says in a breathy voice. Dean nods. He makes sure Cas is fully prepared before asking him is he ready. When Cas says he is Dean nods and pushes in gently. Castiel is ok at first but, then Dean starts seeing pain. “Just relax!” Dean tells him and then kisses him. Once he feels Castiel relax he pushes farther in. He stays still until Cas nods meaning he’s ready.  
Dean pulls out then pushes back in slowly. He does that for a while. “Farder faster something.” Cas says. Dean bends down and kisses him hard and thrust harder going deeper. When he does Castiel moans meaning had found his prostate. “Oh oh oh!” Castiel moans sounding like he could be a porn star. That makes Dean go crazy. “Cas babe, I’m so close!” Dean says. Cas wraps his legs around Dean’s waist and Dean goes hard,faster and deeper. They are both moaning and Castiel is screaming. Dean starts jerking Cas as he thrusts. “Close.” Cas tells him. “Let’s cum together.” Dean says. He quickly kisses Castiel. “1.” Cas says. “2.” Dean says. “3” They both say while looking in each others eyes. As they look at each other Dean thrusts one more time. “Cas!” “Dean!” they cum calling each others name.  
After they come down from their high Dean starts to get up but Castiel won’t let him. They grab the blanket and cuddle together and drift off to sleep. “Took long enough!” Sam says after walking in the room about 30 minutes after Dean and Cas feel asleep. Sam grabs a few things then goes to get another room. As he walked away he smirked.. he knew they’d get together but, Dean was to stubborn to believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and posted it on tumblr (blackwater101). Kudos and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
